A Hero's Purpose
by PegaponyPrince
Summary: After Plegia was defeated, peace was brought back to Ylisse. Soon they would be engulfed in a war larger than they imagined, but they would receive help from time travelers. One such traveler didn't expect she would meet the person that would change her life.
1. A Hero

A/N: This is/was my first attempt at writing a fan-fic. I actually have written a couple, but when I get writer's block I just work on another one. This is one of my favorite pairings and for the first chapter (maybe 2) I'll try and summarize her recruitment. I don't know when I'll be able to update because of college, but I'll try to update maybe every two or so weeks because speech will be the death of me. I'd really love to know your opinion on this and if you find anything I can work on please let me know because I really want to improve!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, although I wish I did. All characters belong to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.

 **A Hero's Purpose**

After the war with Plegia had ended, the continent of Ylisse ushered in prosperity. With the Mad King gone, the people of Ylisse were finally able to welcome Chrom and his wife, Sumia, as Exalt. This seemed like a dream to many,especially for Sumia who was still reeling from Chrom's confession. Robin, their tactician, had organized the ceremony to welcome the pair. As they sat upon the throne overlooking their guests, Robin took to the stand to give a speech on their behalf.

"I would like to congratulate Chrom and Sumia on their recent engagement. I think we can all agree that these two were made for each other because they were always there for one another. They pushed themselves to the limit not just for their own sake, but for each other's. May these two share many years together in happiness! exclaimed the white haired tactician

A roaring applause had followed the speech

"So you're not always busy with tactics are ya bubbles? said Gaius as Robin made his way to his seat

"yeah well, I DO have a life that's not focused on war." grumbled the disgruntled tactician

"Color the Vaike impressed, Robin." said Vaike as he gave Robin a nudge on the arm

"...thanks Vaike…" responded Robin

Robin took his seat while Chrom and Sumia took to the stand

"I would like to thank you all for being here! Now with an era of peace before us, happy times like this won't be as uncommon." said Chrom

"We hope you all enjoy yourselves" said the always cheerful Sumia

"Now let the party begin!" said the couple in unison.

The palace came to life. Everyone was enjoying themselves as they were either dancing, eating or having a spar outside in the castle garden. Shortly after the dance between Sumia and Chrom, she gave her usual flower petal reading to those interested.

"Hey Bubbles, let's do that flower thing!" said Gaius as he began to fidget in his chair

"Well I have nothing to lose. Let's go." said Robin as he lifted himself from his chair alongside Gaius and made his way to Sumia

"Hey guys! Are you here for a flower petal reading?" asked Sumia

"Actually we are. Gaius go ahead!" said Robin

"Will I one day have a house made of sweets, stumbles?" asked the thief

"You will some day, you just have to work really hard!" replied Sumia

"SWEET!" shouted Gaius as he danced from excitement

"What do you want to know Robin?" asked Sumia

He didn't know what to ask. He's never really planned for his future because he was always busy with the war against Plegia. He figured that if he didn't get his memories back after all this time than he never would. Gaius noticed his friend lost deep in thought.

"Stumbles, why don't you do a love reading for Bubbles?" asked Gaius

Robin gave Gaius a blank stare as if he had said something he shouldn't have

"W-why should it be love, Gaius!?" muttered Robin

"You always seem so stiff. If sweets can't make you relax then maybe this will." replied Gaius as a sly smirk rose upon his face

Robin turned his attention to Sumia and saw she was anxious to answer that fortune.

"So be it. Can you do my flower fortune on love?" he asked

"I sure can, but you have to ask a yes or no question." giggled Sumia

At a loss for words he just stared into space. He had come up with a question that pertained to love, but he was hesitant about asking it. However, he mustered up the courage to say it.

"U-uh, will I find someone who's right for me?" mumbled Robin as if he was forced to say something he didn't want to

His words must have set her off because Sumia had a huge grin on her face. She liked as though she wanted to talk to him about this for the longest time.

"Oh of course you will Robin! After all you were the one who brought me and Chrom together, not to mention all the other people who you helped find love! For someone as caring and selfless as yourself, it's only a matter of time before you find someone who you fancy." she exclaimed as she began tearing the flower slowly petal by petal.

Her words were surprising if not unexpected as he did not once take credit for pairing the shepherds together as they were simply fighting for their lives and it was his duty to make sure each partnership worked because everyone's lives depended on it. It was at this point that he had developed a smile, one that had made many a women fall for him.

"Thanks Sumia!" he cheerily said and it was at this point he and Gaius turned their attention back to the huge dance crowd


	2. Lily of the Valley

A/N: I typically write my fics in my notebook because on the computer I usually get distracted so I already have an idea as to how the story will go, but I modify it as I go so feel free to leave any suggestions for what you'd like to see. I wanted to get this chapter out of the way asap because I will be really busy in the coming weeks and the next chapter will be introducing Cynthia so I thought I it would be best to get this done now. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Lily of the Valley**

 _*Two Years Later*_

As he sat on his throne wondering at what the future had in store for his nation one of his soldiers had come to bring a messenger.

"Sire, a messenger from Ferox would like to speak with you." he said

"See them in at once." he replied

The sound of heavy armor clanking shook the room with a dark figure making its way towards the exalt. As the figure got nearer the sunlight shined brightly on the silver armor and Chrom recognized her at first glance as Raimi, the armor knight he fought back in Ferox.

"Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia. The Khan requests your presence at a summit to discuss matters concerning Valm." said Raimi

"I will go as soon as I finish my business here, but may I ask what is happening with Valm?" he asked with great concern

" Their emperor, Walhart, has launched warships against Ferox. He's nicknamed the Conqueror because he possesses great tactical prowess and immense strength. Valm has swept aside the neighboring territories. That is all I know of this matter. It is of the upmost importance that you meet her soon." she insisted as she turned to make an exit to relay the message to her Khan

Sumia overheard their conversation and made her way towards her husband with her daughter held in her arms.

"Chrom…" she mumbled

"Sumia, you know that we owe Ferox a great deal of debt for everything they had done. I must listen to what they have to say to protect not only you, but our new daughter as well." he replied

"I know…. And that's why I'm going with you!" she exclaimed

"B-but Lucina is newly born and needs her mother now." countered Chrom

"Well she can be wet-nursed, after all you and Lissa were wet-nursed were you not?" she replied

"Well that's different I just don't want to see either of you hurt." he protested

"And that's why I'm going. That's final!" she declared

"I know better than to argue once you've made up your mind." sighed Chrom

"Wow, Sumia really has trained you well Chrom." she giggled as she made her way towards her brother with a giggling Robin in tow. They both struggled to control their laughter. The normally stern Frederick had a small faint grin arching across his face.

"Ahem. Milord I will scout ahead and assemble an escort for you." said Frederick

"Ah. You have my thanks Frederick." he replied

"Who would've thought that we'd be standing here like this today? You've become a great leader and I'm convinced that you'll achieve great things." remarked the tactician

"I'm glad you think so, but I have a long way to go before I can live up to my sister's legacy. Right now we need to go visit Flavia." he replied and signaled a visit to Ferox.

The shepherds left Ylisse and began heading towards Ferox. The ones who visited before remembered the harsh cold that accompanied them and wore warm clothing this time around. They kept close to each other to keep warm and marched alongside their friends. Gaius was walking next to Robin and noticed his friend staring off into space.

"Hey bubbles, you daydreaming about somethin'?" asked a concerned Gaius

"Uh, well kinda. I mean everybody seems to be getting married and I'm feeling kinda left out,but I shouldn't let that get in the way of my work." he replied

"Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles. This is what I mean. You're all work and no play. Gotta enjoy life when you can. Indulge yourself every now and then. I don't often do this, but you seem a serious case so here's a sweet." said Gaius as he handed Robin a bear shaped lollipop

"I guess you're right, but I just don't want anything to happen to you guys." said Robin as he shuddered at the mere thought of losing a single friend.

"How sweet." responded Gaius sarcastically and turned his attention back to the main road as they neared castle Ferox

Upon entering the castle Chrom and Robin noticed an anxious Flavia that awaited their impending arrival.

"Ah, you're finally here." announced the reigning khan

"It's quite unfortunate that we would have to meet again in such circumstances, but that is the way things work. Now from what Raimi told us, Walhart seems to be preparing Valm for an invasion of Ferox and there's reason to believe he wouldn't stop there am I correct?" asked Chrom

"That is true and I've brought someone here who experienced the conqueror at work. I believe you are already acquainted with this man. Basilio get your ass in here!" she shouted

Basilio entered the room with not one, but two people walking behind him. Chrom and Robin recognized him as Virion, but the woman at his side was a new face.

"Long time no see. Tis I Virion, the archest of…" said Virion before being cut off by Robin

"Cut the crap and get to the chase Virion." insisted Robin as he left Virion

"I apologize on his behalf. I am Cherche his humble servant. It is a pleasure to meet you." responded the pink-haired beauty

Robin gazed at this beautiful woman. Surely Virion, a hopeless flirt couldn't have gotten her, could he? Virion took notice of this and shot Robin a small grin. They were too preoccupied looking at each other they hadn't noticed Chrom and Cherche were speaking.

"Walhart has conquered Rosanne, Virion's homeland, as well as the neighboring realms. I am convinced that you will find a solution to this problem. I would also like to join you to claim back my master's homeland." she added

"We'd be glad to welcome you. We will need your knowledge on the geographical layout of Valm if we are to stop that man." replied Chrom as he extended his arm to shake hands

The shepherds moved swiftly to plan their course of action ready. They were about to embark on their most perilous journey yet. Their first encounter with Valmese troops near the sea where they oppressed the villagers. The shepherds easily defeated them and elected to engage Valm in a full scale war, but to take the fight to Valm they need ships and gold. Initially against the idea of receiving aid from a former enemy, they had no choice but to turn to Plegia. They agreed that Valm must be stopped and set up a rendezvous point on the desolate Carrion Isle. Suspicion was rife amongst the shepherds as many had yet to forgive plegia for its past actions. Nonetheless Chrom guided them to the dreaded isle and it was there that their lives would forever change. Chrom, Robin and Frederick entered the outpost with the rest of the shepherds overlooking the camp. The hall was dimly light only bright enough to see 10 ft away. The sound of footsteps were heard until a vague figure draped in black appeared.

"My it's been much too long. Prince Chrom, Plegia welcomes you." said the tall figure clad in black

 _This voice sounds familiar, but who is it?_ Robin thought to himself

The figure took a few steps forward and they were greeted by a familiar face

"Aversa! What are you doing here!?" demanded Chrom

"I serve the new king, Validar. Ah, here he comes now." she replied

Robin and Chrom looked at each other in disbelief. The man they saw looked exactly like the man who tried and failed to assassinate Emmeryn.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost." remarked the new Plegian King

"My apologies, King Validar. We meant no disrespect." emphasized Chrom

"Very well, let's get down to business. As you are fully aware of Gangrel's actions, Plegia has no soldiers to spare. However, we will provide you 800 warships and 200 transports and we will fully fund the campaign against Valm." replied Validar

"How generous of you." admitted Frederick, believing Plegia's offer was too good to be true

The sounds of footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer

"Milord we must go back to Plegia." said the hooded man

"Ah I would like you to introduce yourself. You see he is a hierophant of the highest order in all of Plegia." said Validar

The hooded figure lowered his hood as everyone present was astonished at what they saw. He looked exactly by Robin.

"...My name...is Robin…" he said

"Well, we must be going. We have matters to attend back in Plegia." added Validar as they made their exit

With Validar and Aversa gone the shepherds began to plan their next course of action. Without a moment's notice Lissa rushed through the doors.

"Chrom, we're under attack! There's risen everywhere!" she shrieked

"That damned Validar, this is his doing I'm sure of it!" asserted Chrom

"There's no time to dwell on that. We can discuss that later, but first let's deal with the task at hand!" suggested Robin as they all ran outside to assist their allies in the fight for survival.

* _A little while later_ *

Chrom had gotten separated from the group after routing the risen leader. As he was heading back to regroup an assassin appeared. He was left with no time to react.

"FATHER, NO!" screamed Marth as she lunged at the assassin

Her falchion pierced the assassin's abdomen before he collapsed

"Thanks for saving me, but why did you call me father?" asked a confused but ever thankful Chrom

"I don't know where to start. You wouldn't believe me if I told you so look closely into my eye and everything will be explained.

"That's the brand of the exalt… Lucina…" he turned his attention to her sword " You deserve better from me than one sword and a world of troubles… I'm sorry." he said somberly said

She rushed and embraced her father

"Hey Chrom. I heard Marth crying and being alone with her may give off the wrong idea." as he guided his finger to a depressed sumia who was shredding flowers

*sniff sniff * "Why did you bring HER here!" she muttered

*sigh* "Sumia, it's not what you think. This is our daughter Lucina." he remarked

"Lucina? Surely you must be joking. We left her back in Castle Ylisse. You expect me to believe this is her? Robin, what do you think?" she asked visibly shaken by the sudden development

Robin didn't know how to respond. Sumia could be tough when she wanted to be so he directed his eyes at Chrom as a way of getting him out of this situation

"Sumia, if you look into her eyes you'll see she has the brand that's carried by Ylisse's bloodline. Is that enough for you to believe me?" he asked

Sumia shook her head. She shifted her attention to "Lucina". "What did you do to my baby! If you so much as touch one hair!" crying out of disbelief

"...Mother…" somberly said Lucina

Sumia's heart was cleansed of any disbelief with that one word. They both began to shed tears before running to embrace each other.

"Hey Chrom, what is Marth doing here?" asked Lissa as she rushed to her brother alongside her husband Gaius

"I'll explain later Lissa." replied Chrom

Gaius took notice of his friend's smile and walk towards him

"Having a family must be nice huh Gaius?" asked Robin

" Looks like you can't wait to have a family of your own. Anyways Lissa wants a kid so I'm gonna want you to be a godparent, but first you better find love." claimed Gaius

"Well, first let's just see what with Valm after all I can't have a future if we lose." countered Robin

A gentle breeze had the leaves and flowers sway as everyone turned their attention to Sumia and Lucina

"I'm sorry. It must have been difficult for you to come alone." wailed Sumia

"I didn't come alone… Others had come with me, but we got separated on our way her." sobbed Lucina

"Don't worry about your friends, Lucina. I'm sure we'll find them." said Robin smiling at the touching scene unfolding before him

"Well, we should rest tonight so we can search for Lucina's friends tomorrow and begin our assault on Valm." said Chrom

Everyone, but Robin, headed back to camp. Robin had gone to the stream to relax. He sat himself on a rock and admired the landscape. The bright full moon cast its shadow on the clear water that had some cherry blossom petals floating with the current. The surrounding area was so beautiful and calming that it was easy to forget that another war was about to begin. Robin couldn't help, but wonder what the future had in store for him and his friends. He's never had a personal goal up till now, to have a family and live a quiet peaceful life. With extra motivation to make his dream a reality, he headed back to camp to devise a plan to stop Walhart and find Lucina's missing friends.


	3. The Fated Encounter

A/N: I apologize for the late update. I've been very busy with school and other personal matters. Also sometimes I go from fic to fic so I will probably be uploading a new one soon as I continue to work on this.

* * *

 **The Fated Encounter**

As Chrom and the Shepherds are walking through a small town on the outskirts of Ylisse, they decide to find a place to eat to relax from all the marching.

"Hello, I was wondering if you…" asked Chrom before being interrupted by the man

"S-sorry sir, we're closed!" Who proceeded to head back inside his store and lock the door.

"Father, it seems the townsfolk here are afraid of you." Said Lucina

"It would seem so. There's nothing we can do about this so we should head over to the next town." Responded the Blue haired Exalt

"Chrom it seems the image of you sends them into a panic which would explain why they locked their doors." Added Robin

The Trio stood still and silent pondering at what could have befallen the villagers. It was unlike any they have ever seen. Surely a town that is a part of Ylisse would know that Chrom is no villain. The sound of armor clanking could be heard approaching them.

"Milord, it would seem that there is an imposter posing as Chrom. He's been using your name as a means of extortion amongst the villagers imposter seems to dwell in the woods as the villagers report seeing him disappear into the forest in the thick of night. I've failed you Milord." Remarked Frederick

"There was no way we could have known about this as we receive little information as to what they must be enduring. Considering Plegia was defeated a little over a year ago they must know that I have been crowned Exalt and promised peace and assistance to those in need." Said Chrom

"Then that would mean that the imposter must have been terrorizing the villagers here before you were crowned Exalt. Frederick, didn't you say that the imposter is usually in the woods? If that's the case than perhaps we should attack now as they may be skilled at combat in the dark and there is no telling what kind of tricks this guy must have if the villagers are as frightened as they seem." Exclaimed Robin

As they continued to discuss their plan of attack, the pegasus knight that was perched on top of the nearby building overheard the entire conversation and diligently disguised her shadow as she made for her escape.

"Father!" She said

"How many times have I told you not to call me that around the men?!" Replied the mysterious man

"Right Milord! I mean Chrom! Anyways, there's a man in town who calls himself Chrom. How dare an evildoer besmirch the the good name of Chrom! How are we going to fight them milord?" Asked the pegasus knight as she relished the opportunity of battle.

"We shouldn't risk our lives over some lowly bandits. We should retreat as the Villagers will know exactly who I am." Replied the man

"You're as graceful as ever milord! As a hero of justice, I will keep them at bay while you escape!" She added

"Excellent idea!" Replied the man as he hastened his followers deep into the woods heading towards the ruins.

As the shepherds advanced further into enemy territory to eliminate the imposter, the pegasus knight scoured the sky looking to intercept her opponents at the vital moment. She notices that her enemy is moving together perfectly in sync, that was until she noticed a young lady stumble over nothing.

"Are these people really that dangerous? Father must know what he's doing because looks can be deceiving. I can't hesitate now, I'm fighting to protect the good name of Chrom!" She exclaimed as she probed the sky itching to engage the foe

The man impersonating Chrom stumbled upon some mercenaries as they were relaxing not far from the ruins.

"My name is Chrom and I am the exalt of Ylisse. Would you be so kind as to eliminate those beyond the ruin walls who are impersonating me? You'll be handsomely rewarded for your assistance of course." He proclaimed

The mercenaries let out a fearsome roar and gathered their equipment to engage the shepherds. The battle had soon begun. A lone pegasus knight could be seen soaring the sky high above the shepherds current position. Suddenly a flurry of arrows had rained upon the sky and the lone pegasus knight lost balance and began falling. Robin reacted without any hesitation and caught the girl before she landed on the ground while her pegasus had used its powerful wings to create a gust to land safely.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Robin as he looked at the young girl

She opened her eyes astonished to see that she had survived the fall and was even more surprised upon noticing that it was an enemy who had saved her. They traded glances before she lifted herself out of his arms. The encounter caused their hearts to race ever so fast.

"*He-he* Thanks. If you don't mind me asking, may I know your name?" She asked while giggling despite the whole near death experience

"My name is Robin and may I know yours?" He replied

"I am Cynthia, champion of justice! I am also your enemy so why did you save me?" She asked looking at Robin with a confused look

"Well the guys on the other side of the forest shot arrows into the sky and I don't think that friends would do that to each other so I just rushed in. Should I have not done so?" He asked

"You didn't have to save me because that just makes your job all the more difficult doesn't it?" Asked Cynthia

"I'd really rather not fight as I have seen many people lose their lives just to further someone's ambition. People used as pawns… that will only continue the needless bloodshed in this cycle of war." He answered standing still

As the shepherds had divided their forces throughout the forest, Robin and Cynthia merely stood and stared at one another. As they stood their in an awkward silence Robin decided to ask her a question

"What are you going to do now?" He asked

As she was in the process of entering Chrom came rushing from nearby

"IT'S THE IMPOSTER! I shall vanquish you in the name of justice!" exclaimed Cynthia

"Still your spear a moment and hear me out. You've been lied to.." Chrom sighed as he shook his head in disbelief

"No, I won't listen to the man who is Impersonating my father!" Said Cynthia

"Oh for the love of...just how many daughters will I have?" He asked

"D-daughters!? So you know."

"Yes, Lucina didn't seem to mention you before." He replied

"Lucy's here!?" Asked Cynthia as Chrom nodded his head in confirmation

She ran and jumped into her father's arms.

"FATHER, I'VE MISSED YOU! I knew something was wrong with that guy, he didn't even smile when he saw me. My real Father would have called me his adorable little pega-pony princess!" She added while swaying in her father's arms.

"Please tell me I never say anything like that." Asked Chrom

"You will if you want me to believe you're the real Chrom!" She exclaimed

Robin had a smirk on his face. Never was Chrom asked to say anything quite like that. How will his ever serious friend respond to her demands he thought.

"It's nice to see you…my little adorable…...pega-pony princess!" Mumbled the embarrassed exalt

"Aww, it's good to see you too, Father! I can't believe I fell for that stupid creep's lies! I am sooo going to KILL him for this! I'm going to plant a flying hoof in his stupid liar face! Justice will be served!" She remarked

"Then let me help too!" Said Robin worried that she could be ambushed and being Sumia's daughter meant she could be a klutz like her mother as well

"Wouldn't it be more heroic if I did it myself? She asked

The two men looked at her with very different thoughts. Chrom couldn't understand why she wanted to fight alone, however Robin remembered that Sumia loved to read stories of heroes and there was a chance that she could have read them to Cynthia in the future. If the man who impersonated Chrom was inconsiderate of her feelings it would only be natural for her to express her true self now that she had that chance

"I'll leave the imposter to you, but I'm going to just in case there are any enemies that lie in wait for us." Said Robin as he didn't want he didn't want a new recruit to feel like an outcast

"Sure, we'll make an unstoppable team!" She giggled with a light blush across her face

She got on top of her pegasi and signaled for Robin to sit behind her.

"You'd better hold on tight!" She said before they took to the skies. Cynthia would guide the pegasi and Robin would surveil their surroundings in search of the imposter and other possible threats.

"Cynthia look to your right! There he is!" Said Robin

"He's hiding deep behind some trees! I can't get him from there! What are we supposed to do?" She asked

"Leave it to me!" Said the tactician as he used his arcfire tome and set the area surrounding the imposter ablaze. With nowhere left to run he was trapped in an area devoid of trees.

Cynthia made her pegasi make a nosedive and readied her lance before piercing the imposter through the chest.

"D-damn… you!" Shouted the imposter shortly before succumbing to his wounds and falling to the ground.

The pair could only gaze at his lifeless body that lay before them

"You did it!" Robin said cheerfully

"Of course I did! Heroes always triumph!" As they hugged each other

"Let's head back to your father now." Said Robin as the duo turned to head back to the shepherd camp.

"Sumia, Robin and Cynthia are here!" Said Chrom when he saw the two arrive

Sumia rushed from the barracks to see her new daughter, but tripped. She picked herself up with tears flowing down her cheeks, overjoyed to see her daughter was safe.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She exclaimed

"I-it's not heroic if I c-cry!" Bawled Cynthia as she ran into her mother's arms. Robin and Chrom exchanged glances, their faces filled with glee during this turbulent period in history

"It's getting late and we need to rest for the battles that await us." Said Chrom

"You're right, we'll need to be at full strength to defeat the conqueror. If what Lucina said about a world of despair lies in wait, we need to be prepared for every possible scenario." Replied Robin

"Rightly so my friend. The people have endured much suffering and as Exalt it is my duty to maintain peace. I will carry on my sister's legacy and create a future where there is no war." Added Chrom

"Well I'm off. Goodbye Sumia, Cynthia and you too Chrom!" said Robin as he head back to his quarters

They all waved goodbye. Cynthia, however was shocked that he remembered her name despite just meeting her.

"Maybe… things will be different this time." She muttered to herself as she and her family head back to their quarters


	4. A Hero's Downfall

A/N: Sorry for the delay. The file I had for this chapter was lost and had to start again from scratch. The assignments in College just further delayed it. So without further ado here's chapter 4.

* * *

 **A Hero's Downfall**

 _At an Important War Council_

All the shepherds were to attend the war council to begin their assault on Valm.

"We can't drag this out any longer. It's time that we defeat Walhart and end his conquest! It's imperative that you listen to what Robin has to say." said Chrom as he gestured for Robin to speak

"Indeed. In order to win the next battle we will need to consolidate our forces near these two forts. To do so we will split into two groups determined by chemistry on the battlefield. Both groups are nearly identical so that we are best prepared for any situation and it increases our chances of victory tremendously. To underestimate our enemies means certain death. They have more troops than we do and as such our first objective is to eliminate any healers they may have as we don't want to prolong the battle and get any unnecessary casualties. Next we go for control of the sky as their lack of healers will only hamper their ability to fight on two fronts. Finally will be our direct attack which should force them to retreat." asserted Robin

"Heroes always triumph! We'll end those baddies!" giggled Cynthia

"We'll beat those bastards." assured Sully

"Wait'll teach gets his hands on em." echoed Vaike

"Whatever it takes. We have to stop them." exclaimed Lucina

Robin cleared his throat as he waited for everyone to finish

"Now in front of all of you is a slip of paper. This will determine who you will fight alongside. Now this war council is over and without a moment to spare, prepare for battle. Outside you will join your group. I've already informed Chrom of the possibilities in this battle so everyone is better prepared for it."

Everyone had gone outside to join their designated leader. Chrom lead group A while Robin led group B. Almost everyone was pleased to hear who they would be fighting alongside except for Sumia and Severa.

"Robin, why aren't my daughters fighting with me and their father?" Asked Sumia saddened by not being together with her family on the battlefield.

"Well they have great chemistry with Severa, Gerome, Noire and myself. It's that chemistry that is key to this battle. I know she is very dear to you just as the other children are to their parents. I don't want to put anyone in unnecessary danger. You should know that by now. We can't have your mind drift elsewhere when fighting. I promise to protect your daughters with my life." assured Robin

"Thank you Robin. That means a lot to me, but you shouldn't endanger yourself either. You're like a hero to everyone here. When things are grim you always seem to find a way to make the impossible possible. Please be careful." she insisted as she left to join her group

"HEY!" shouted a feminine voice. As Robin turned his head he saw Severa standing before him.

"What's wrong Severa?" asked the tactician

"Why do I have to be paired with her?!" stammered Severa

"Hey what's so bad about me?" Asked Cynthia who overheard the whole conversation

"Well for one all you talk about is heroes and justice and second…" Robin cut her off before she could say anymore

"In that case, you'll be paired up with Gerome. You don't have a problem with that do you?" asked Robin a small grin across his face

Being the tactician of the shepherds he knew many things about his comrades, after all it was his duty to better understand them to create winning strategies. He knew Severa was just acting up because she wanted to be paired up with Gerome.

"F-fine. I GUESS I have no choice in this. Hmph." replied the twintailed Mercenary as she walked towards her new partner. As she did Robin gestured Cynthia to come closer.

"Cynthia, I'm sure Severa didn't mean what she said. You should be you even if other people don't agree with it. You're optimistic nature is something to be admired. Even in the most dire of situations, your optimism rubs off on others. I'm sure your sister would agree." Assured Robin which caused Cynthia to faintly blush

"It's fine, Robin! I can finally use my new monologues!" giggled Cynthia as she couldn't contain her excitement. She hopped atop her Pegasi and motioned for Robin to join her. She extended her arm to help him up.

"You'd better hold on tight." she said as the pegasi spread it's wings preparing to take flight. He adjusted himself and put his left arm around Cynthia's waist while his right arm carried his Arcfire tome and had a Thoron tome stored in one of his pockets. Within seconds the pegasi took to the sky as Cynthia guided its course according to Robin's battle plan while Robin surveyed the ground below for any enemy archers. Not long after, did they hear the sound of metal clanking below them. They looked and saw Severa and Gerome, outnumbered by the enemy.

"Cynthia, can you take me down there?" asked Robin

"Sure. Hold on!" she said as she directed her Pegasi head down below so Robin could land safely.

As they were heading down they saw Nah, Inigo, Owain and Brady came rushing out of the woods to help the duo in distress despite having pursuers of their own. They quickly cut down those in front of them to create a path to their friends. Nah would keep a close eye on Brady as he was just a healer and couldn't fight.

As Cynthia and Robin edged closer to the ground, sounds of wyverns ruled the sky. Robin looked up and saw that there were four wyvern riders in total.

"Cynthia, you and Gerome will handle the wyverns." said Robin who was now close enough to jump to the ground. As soon as he did he cast his arcfire tome to create distance between the children and the pursuers.

"Gerome, go help Cynthia to defeat the enemy fliers!" said the Tactician and without saying a word he and Minerva took to the sky. Once Gerome had left he sent for Brady to heal Severa of her minor wounds while Nah kept guard and Owain and Inigo assisted Robin with combating the Valmese troops. Robin would strategically fire his Thoron tome to separate the Valmese which allowed for Inigo and Owain to eliminate the enemy at their leisure.

"That seems to be the last of them." Inigo said cheerfully

"Hand… HUNGERS!" said the ever imaginative Owain

"Just when things were starting to get good!" stammered Severa

"Robin, I hear sounds of footsteps nearby." said Nah nervously

"I should have expected as much. Severa, you and Owain will take care of the close combatants. Inigo and Nah you stay close to Brady. I will use my tomes to help defensively and offensively. Cynthia and Gerome are still fighting their fliers so we can't rely on them right now. Without those two it's wise to be cautious after all I promised your parents to bring you back in one piece." Said Robin

Severa and Owain tightened their grip on their swords and awaited the enemy.

The Valmese had surrounded the group, coupled with their manpower they had the clear advantage here. Severa and Owain leapt towards their enemy and exchanged blows while Nah and Inigo did their best to fend of their enemies from the rear. Robin used his Arcfire tome to eliminate enemies from the children's blind spots, but the Valmese began to pick up on this and he was faced with a dilemma. He couldn't help both sides without one of them being overwhelmed. The longer he would continue to use his spells the greater the risk he would put himself into with enemies waiting to pounce on any opening they may find. There could be no denying this fact. Fatigue began to settle in and it proved more difficult to win with each passing second. Loud thuds could be heard as fliers had fallen from the sky.

"Here I come ~!" said a voice as the cry of a Pegasi could be heard. Cynthia had arrived with Gerome continuing to fight in the sky against the last flier. She lunged forward towards Owain and Severa's direction. Brimming with energy she eliminated several Valmese in an instant. However, she was unaware of the enemy archers lurking behind the nearby trees. Forced to dodge the arrows, Severa and Owain were left with no choice, but to attack the archers while leaving themselves open to an attack. Cynthia attacked the remaining Valmese forces and forced them to retreat.

" Villains begone. Lest you desire to be defeated by Cynthia!" claimed the young Pegasus Knight

The others were quick to berate her for her recklessness.

"Gawds. You could have been killed back there, _**I**_ could have been killed back there!" exclaimed Severa

"If an' body got hurt I'd haveta heal em all!" added Brady with a scowl on his face. Nah stepped forward and admitted her disappointment in her friend.

"That was way too reckless, even for you." sighed the small orange haired manakete

Upon seeing the looks on the faces of her comrades Cynthia grew visibly upset. As Robin and the others looked at the young pegasus knight, whose tears coursed down her cheek. As Robin slowly closed the distance between the two, she hopped atop her Pegasi and left the battlefield.

"What was that all about? Why did Cynthia cry and run away? It's that's not like her to run off like that let alone cry." asked Robin who was still visibly confused with the current situation

"She was too reckless. We could have gotten killed trying to save her!" stammered Severa who took her leave, not wanting to continue this conversation.

Nah and Brady followed Severa on their way back to camp, while Gerome and Inigo were nowhere to be seen. Only Robin and Owain remained.

"Owain, I'm sorry to impose, but could you go and see how Cynthia's doing? She's usually so chipper and the last thing we need is our forces to be in disarray before our fight with Valm. Once everyone gets back to camp we'll be having another wartime meeting for the next phase of our assault on Valm. Let's rendezvous at the mess hall " asked Robin

"By the mighty axe of Hector, I won't fail your request!" exclaimed Owain as he left for the barracks

As Owain's image became smaller the further he went into the woods, Robin soon followed.

"I hope Cynthia will be alright." sighed Robin

\- _After the War Council_ -

After the war council was finished and the next phase of their plan was determined, Robin headed towards the mess hall to meet with Owain. On his way he passed by the convoy where Lissa was checking out their medical supplies to prepare for the next battle.

"Hey, Robin. Owain is waiting for you at the mess hall. He went to speak with my niece, but it doesn't look like he had much luck." said Lissa

"I see. I thought for sure he'd get through to her after all aren't they best friends?" he asked

"Don't worry Robin. If anyone can get through to her it's you." she replied

"What makes you think that?" he asked confused at her response

"Don't you remember that when Emm died, I wouldn't leave my room. You brought sweets and told me how "all is not lost so long as you continue to fight for it". You told me to live on not just for my own sake, but for my sister's. That's why I have no doubt you'll help Cyn with whatever she's going through!" proclaimed the blonde cleric with a cheerful smile across her face

"Well thanks Lissa. I shouldn't keep Owain waiting. See ya later Lissa!" said the tactician before he bolted towards the mess hall doing his best to avoid clattering into any of his fellow shepherds.

When he arrived at the mess hall, he saw Owain slouched over the table with a gloomy look on his face reminiscent to that of Cynthia's.

" What happened Owain?" asked Robin

" Forgive me, Robin. I wasn't able to cheer her up. As a member of the Justice Cabal, that is truly shameful. She feels guilty for endangering her comrades. She said she isn't worthy of calling herself a Hero of Justice. Nothing I said seemed to get through to her." sighed Owain

"Don't fret Owain. At least she knows you care about her. Now that I know why she's upset I can at least do something to remedy that pain." said Robin who placed his hand on Owain's shoulder as if asking for his trust

Owain stood up and walked past Robin, but not before wishing him luck with Cynthia. With that said Robin left the mess hall to go to Cynthia's room. Upon reaching her room he proceeded to knock on the door three times "Cynthia, I'm coming in" said the tactician before he had entered her room. When he entered he saw Cynthia who was covering her face with her blanket, too ashamed to even look. The room was dimly lit which coincided with the weather outside displayed through her window. The sun was almost down and the wind was getting stronger which carried the droplets of rain. Robin grabbed the chair from her desk and placed it near her bed.

"Cynthia, I heard from Owain. You shouldn't blame yourself. Each and every one of us knows that we can die at any given moment. Every -" said Robin before Cynthia took the covers off her face

" BUT IT'S MY FAULT THEY WERE ENDANGERED! What kind of "Hero of Justice" would put their friends in danger?" exclaimed the young princess to which she got no reply. She wiped the tears that fell down her rosy white cheeks

" You're right. A Hero of Justice wouldn't do that. A friend would. If you hadn't helped them when you did they could have been killed. We were already outnumbered and underestimated the size of the enemy forces. If anyone is to be blamed then it should be me. Walhart didn't conquer Valm by strength alone. Look I can't promise you that you won't be criticized by others, what I can promise you is that the people who love you will be there for you. Were all like a big family. We may disagree every now and then, but when it matters we all come together. Cynthia, if anything is bothering you, know that I'll be there to help you any way I can." said Robin

Cynthia leapt into his arms and hugged him as hard as she could as if he life depended on it. She clung tightly to his cloak, her grip tightening every second.

"The Shepherds just wouldn't feel the same without your jubilant personality. I'm sure Chrom and Sumia would agree." added Robin who was met by a teary eyed Cynthia

"Thank you… Robin." she sniffled

"Well, I should get going now and you should get some rest. You got a long day ahead of you tomorrow." said Robin who got up and placed the chair back where it belonged. "Good night Cynthia." before he made his exit. It was there he was greeted by Cherche who held some fresh treats on a platter.

"Cherche, what do you have there?" asked Robin

"Oh these? These are just pastries I've made. I've made plenty so take one." insisted the pink haired wyvern rider

"Ok, thanks you Cherche" said Robin who graciously accepted her offer and grabbed the horn shaped treat that had a dark red filling from the platter. "What are you going to do with the rest of them?" he asked as he stuffed his face with the delicious treat.

"Well, I plan to give them out to the others of course." she said

"That's mighty kind of you Cherche. Well I must be off, good night Cherche." said Robin as he left to return to his quarters.

Cherche knocked on Cynthia's door before letting herself in.

"Would you like a pastry dear?" she asked as she held the platter in front of Cynthia

"Sure!" exclaimed the young princess who eagerly grabbed the white shell shaped pastry

"With that smile on her face you would think she's been happy all day. Surely she's not just happy for the pastries. Whatever Robin said must have cheered her up." thought Cherche who just looked at smiled at the young girl.

"Well, I'll be sharing these with the others. Rest easy dear." said Cherche as she exited the princesses room

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like." yawned the tired princess as she slowly laid back down on her bed "I'll have to do my best to thank Robin. I… have to… help him… if he's ever… in trouble….. " muttered Cynthia who shut her eyes and fell fast asleep.


End file.
